


Knives and smiles

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Nargothrond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Nargothrond, Celegorm和Curufin讨论不同说服技巧的优势。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knives and smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131516) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



Curufin 出现在他们房间的门口，停在了入口处，转身面对他的兄弟， “别这样， Tyelko。让Findarato等着不好。”他翻了个白眼。 “说真的，你真的需要这么多匕首吗-好吧，我都不能说他们是藏起来的，更像是半心半意的塞在你所有衣服的不容易看到的地方?”   
“你在这里太轻信了，Curvo” Celegorm说到, 拉起他的袖子露出绑着另一把薄薄匕首的臂带。“难道你认为一个微笑可以拯救你的性命吗, hmm?” 

Curufin抬眉, 对他的兄长露出一个迟缓而又任性的笑容。 “我想微笑是比你想象中更为有用的武器，亲爱的兄长。刀刃制造敌人。微笑促成友谊。” 

Celegorm轻蔑的哼声，面色阴沉。 “这就是为什么你对我们亲爱的堂兄Findaráto 笑这么多?你们是朋友?” 

“你可以这么说。” 

Celegorm嘲笑着发出哼声。 

“今晚和我一起到那无聊而又充满着献媚者的Nargothrond议会上去吧，兄长”Curufin说道, 嘴唇扭起.。他把手放在Celegorm的肩上，手指拂过藏在柔软丝绒之下匕首的轮廓 ；他不需要看Celegorm怎么放置它们就知道它在哪。 “让我来为你展现一个微笑可以做什么。”


End file.
